


Zer0's

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Blood, Implied bottom August, Implied top Zer0, M/M, Other, Vague details about the blood, branding kink, knife play kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26839306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: August and Zer0 are making out when Zer0 gets a little possessive.
Relationships: Zer0/August (Borderlands)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947712
Kudos: 5





	Zer0's

August couldn’t understand how he’d gotten here, but he knew that all the had drinks helped. In the hallway of his apartment above his bar, he and Zer0 kissed. The sharp teeth on Zer0 scraped and really amped up how hot the whole thing was. He hadn’t ever thought about the alien, but something about tonight had made August _really_ look at them. And when the mask had come off, August found he was not freaked out. Instead, he kissed the alien and let them pin him against the wall. His hands roamed over the smooth, midnight body, tall and arching over August. Zer0 moved down his neck, sinking their teeth in just enough to make August swear under his breath.

The sound of a knife unfurled caught his attention and he smirked as the sharp blade was drug against his neck.

“You muggin’ me or we gettin’ kinky?”

There was gutteral noise that August couldn’t figure out, but when Zer0 kept kissing, he figured it wasn’t a mugging.

“Sounds hot.”

Zer0 scratched down his collarbone, expertly ripping his shirt. He hissed, resting his head against the wall. He’d never had anyone get so kinky so fast and he was really digging it.

The first dig of the knife impressed August. “You really know how to use a knife.”

Zer0 kissed over his body, trailing the knife and cutting into him. He moaned, finding it one of the hotter experiences he’d ever had. When Zer0 kissed him now, it was different, it was harder, more possessive. They stabbed the knife into the wall and held August closer.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
> My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
